User talk:Johnater/John's Deals!
SSgt 100 thornax and 1 drums. thanks. 03:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Saw message on talk and clicked. 18:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Got 'em. Thanks. 18:12, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like 3 rough rubies. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 15:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ok I asked to be your friend put the clicks on my sound track and then I will send the items -- 16:34, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I accepted your friend request and gave you the clicks. 17:10, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the trade! 18:09, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like to order 3 rough diamonds. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 18:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ok your all ready my friend give me the clicks and i will send the items -- 21:18, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I gave you the clicks on your soundtrack. 22:01, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Got it! 00:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) order and i would like to order 11 fire, 6 wind, 1 drum, 1 acustic guitar...clicks given... please send( 27 clicks) 23:08, May 5, 2010 (UTC) sent the items and am done another 80 clicks for a total of 170 clicks -- 02:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) its 13 and above but you can say that you are 13 if you want to make in account I now 3 people hew are under 13 and have an account and I have 10 pipes 10 gypsum's you can order all of them because you are o most rank 5 that's 200 clicks and that's another 30 clicks for a total of 200 -- 15:07, May 6, 2010 (UTC) please explain the clicks...i am confused, a lot! if i send you a neb could you knock down the price? along with 3 rough diamonds? 15:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC) why did you just block me???? 15:40, May 6, 2010 (UTC) and instead of sending apples could you send a heroic story for every 5 clicks? they are more useful to me. i send them to a user you know to get dicounts at his store. 16:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ther is 412 clicks on my DEM17:35, May 6, 2010 (UTC) here look Ive given oyu 200 clicks on your DEM model you owe me 200 clicks for the pipes and gypsum's put them on my sound track now I will go down 40 clicks if you give me a neb and 3 diamonds and I blocked you because I was doing a block click deal and I just gave you another 50 clicks for 250 total and ill give you a heroic story for every 10 clicks because their worth more and I don't have a lot -- 01:43, May 7, 2010 (UTC) lot i will click when i can......i am a little busy right now......send them by 5's 02:43, May 7, 2010 (UTC) 21 done......click my electricians module in stead. 04:09, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ok done another 40 clicks total 290 clicks and what do you mean send them by 5's -- 14:25, May 7, 2010 (UTC) send 5 now......(wait till i give 50 clicks) then send 5 more....(wait till 100 clicks)...and so on....i gave 42 clicks... 14:31, May 7, 2010 (UTC) I have given you 60 clicks total 350 I am done clicking -- 15:02, May 8, 2010 (UTC) thanks....now please send the pipes and gypsums and 20 heroic storyies.....but post here when you are done sending....sgt_griffin and i are doing a bunch of bcds..... 15:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ok done sending the items -- 03:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) sorry about that....you're unblocked 21:39, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like 2 rough diamonds. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 00:12, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ok tell me when your done clicking -- 04:11, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, clicked your soundtrack. 14:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ok sent the items -- 14:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous I would like to order 4 rough sapphires. My mln username is Benjamin826. Thanks! 16:19, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ok tell me when your done clicking my sound track -- 04:01, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Clicks given. 16:17, May 9, 2010 (UTC) items sent -- 20:47, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Got the items. 21:56, May 9, 2010 (UTC) order i would like 4 sapphires and 5 rubies, 2 drum, 2 guitar, 10 elemental fire, 5 elemental wind...125 clicks.. jesuslover1503....pleases send my last order of pipes and gypsums...10 of each.. 22:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) 10 done... 23:01, May 8, 2010 (UTC) tell me when your done clicking my sound track -- 04:02, May 9, 2010 (UTC) oops sorry look at the limit on drums and guitar you can only order one of each you owe me 115 clicks -- 16:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) i am done clicking... 17:59, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I'd send you the items but you blocked me -- 20:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) oh, sorry .....you're not blocked now..... 22:04, May 9, 2010 (UTC) sent the items -- 14:32, May 10, 2010 (UTC) ZER0-0 mjw65 in mln Order: 1gypsum 2pipes 40nails 10 elemental fire that's 44 clicks. ok click my sound track your my friend all ready tell me when your done clicking -- 15:27, May 9, 2010 (UTC) DONEZER0-0 see my store 16:41, May 9, 2010 (UTC) sent the items -- 20:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) order 10 fur, 10 feather, 4 claw, 4 fang, 15 ele. water, 15 ele. earth, 15 ele. wind, 15 ele. fire, 1 electric guitar, 2 pipe, 1 gypsum, 1 drum, 1 acustic guitar, 80 nails= 169 clicks, and 50 clicks on my pourman's module= 219 clicks...35 done....jesuslover1503 16:23, May 10, 2010 (UTC) my click meter dose not say you gave me 35 clicks is something wrong -- 01:08, May 11, 2010 (UTC) yeah....i am 99.9998% that i clicked...and i also clicked 40 times now....try reloading the page it should be different...i clicked around lunch time.....right bfore then....this is wierd....i am not trying to cheat you or me....i am honest...jesuslover1503 01:27, May 11, 2010 (UTC) 55/219 clicks....please send the pipes and gypsums now.......you can send the rest later...please 02:21, May 11, 2010 (UTC) ok my click meter says you clicked and I wasn't accusing you of anything but I have been cheated before pipes and gypsums given -- 03:34, May 11, 2010 (UTC) by the way I gave you an extra gypsum because you have been my best customer and 10% off your next order -- 03:37, May 11, 2010 (UTC thanks!!!!!!!!! i just figured why not buy things with clicks instead of spending them on stuff that will probably won't work any!!!!i will clcik again later....i am about to go to school... 14:43, May 11, 2010 (UTC) 100/219 done... 20:25, May 11, 2010 (UTC) 150/219.... 21:54, May 11, 2010 (UTC) 200/219 219/219 DONE.......please send,......oh before you do could you make a totemic lion with the stuff that i bought???? thanks! jesuslover1503 16:00, May 12, 2010 (UTC) im done sending the items I have a microphone that I'd sell for 7 clicks if your interested -- 03:07, May 13, 2010 (UTC thanks! but you forgot to send the 10 feathers....please send those. 03:22, May 13, 2010 (UTC) order 10 fur, 10 feather, 4 claw, 4 fang, 15 ele. water, 15 ele. earth, 15 ele. wind, 2 pipe, 1 gypsum is 131 plus %10 of= 118 clicks jesuslover1503 15:41, May 13, 2010 (UTC) ok tell me when your done clicking my sound track -- 22:23, May 13, 2010 (UTC)do done....and why don't i ever see any castle fortress of those type of module out on your page????? don't have the shields? 23:49, May 13, 2010 (UTC) I have every shield I need to get to rank 9 just I don't have 50 gray bricks and I sent your items -- 14:45, May 14, 2010 (UTC) can i send you 20 ele. earth, 6 wind, 6 fire, 10 feathers, 4 claws, and 10 fur and you make me a totemic owl and a totemic rabbit? thanks!!!! check out my page...i need help....i WILL have a SIG soon!!!!!!!jesuslover1503 20:31, May 14, 2010 (UTC) no sorry it takes more than that and it cost green purple and orange bricks -- 00:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) i know it takes up more of the bricks but check again...i looked on the rank 7 walk through and wrote down what i needed to build them.....it IS the stuff...........(i think) 02:26, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hello hay could i get 3 rough dimonds and 6 rough saphires and 6 rubies? I kind u need them at the moment. My username on mln is thire13. i will give you the clicks as soon a you can respond with atleats a smily face on mln thanks Lego aquaman13 ok sent a friend request tell me when your done with the clicks -- 02:56, May 13, 2010 (UTC) your my friend now! i have already given 100 clicks from both of my usernames i will give more later lego aquaman13 HAY could i complete the deal now i only need 4 rubies (40 C), and 4 diamonds (40C) and 2 sapphires (20C) please that still equals 100 clicks thanks please respond Lego aquaman13 (thire13) ok I sent the items but are you done giving me the clicks -- 13:50, May 15, 2010 (UTC) think so i counted them all up from all my other usernames (I think you still ow me 2 saphires though) Lego aquaman13 (thire13) yes I do I dint have them so I just got done doing a block click deal and I got 10 -- 15:02, May 16, 2010 (UTC) jesuslover1503 trade could i have 10 fur, 10 feather, 4 claw, 4 fang, 15 ele. water, 15 ele. earth, 15 ele. wind, 15 ele. fire. 2 pipe, 1 gypsum, 150 thornax and 3 milstones? 60 clicks + 40= 100 clicks check out my contest! ENTER! 20:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) are you done clicking -- 00:45, May 29, 2010 (UTC) yes.....but please, i would like 3 pipes instead of 2 pipes and 1 gypsum...i need the pipes for a sax now that i am rank 6. you are unblocked. ��� Buy Hi, may I have 2 rough sapphires, 2 rough rubies, and 2 rough diamonds? Thank you, my username is Bobo9711. I would also like to buy 150 thornaxes. Thank you! are you done clicking -- 00:45, May 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to click on your soundtrack module.21:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC)21:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC)~~ Clicks are done.BOBO(&!!9711 (talk) 21:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm done clicking.BOBO(&!! (9711) (talk) 20:29, June 2, 2010 (UTC) May I have them now? I paid.BOBO(&!! (9711) (talk) 01:45, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Order I would like to order 15 elemental earth and 15 elemental water. My mln username is Benjamin826. I have clicked 30 times on your soundtrack, please send the items. 02:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) johnater hasn't been on for a while....i think he is on for a few weeks then he is off for a few after that...he still hasn't done my order up above......... 00:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) are you done clicking -- 00:45, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I clicked a while ago on your soundtrack. 01:36, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Mjw65 Can I get a totemic animal? I know you don't sell them, but I will pay 60 clicks for one. 01:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Anonymous Can I get two rough rubies and ane dino fang?My MLN user is apple1417. 05:40, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Cancel this. legoace342 Hello, can I buy 1 Red Pearl? Thanks, 19:04, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. Rubies and Sapphires I'll buy 5 of each. What's your username and on what modules?Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 04:03, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Lego aquaman13 can i have 40 house of mantle victory banners and 1 order of totemic earth my username on mln is thire13 thanks Lego aquaman13 Anonymous 400 Thornax MLN name TheBrickmaster2010 My MLN name is downshift5429 and I can set you up if you give 20 clicks on both my group module and alter ego module. Let me know if in sounds good. downshift5429 Can I have 5 rubies and 5 sapphires. I will pay 120 clicks over 2 days. Just tell me what to click. downshift5429 I know I'm not an admin or anything, but johnater is inactive. He quit. 02:23, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Listen I don't care how but I need my gems NOW!!!!!! I can pay in just 2 days. Send 1 of each of the gems I need then I will pay my votes afterI get the first gems. what is your username so i can be you friend. Thank you . downshift5429 Mlnuser002 I would like 10 mantles victory banners. where do you want the clicks? Mlnuser002/jelozier in MLN (talk) 20:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Heroic Story Can I please have one heroic story? 23:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC)